skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Fused Elements
"Fight to Strike"- Skylanders: Fused Elements' official tagline Skylanders: Fused Elements was created by Skyboy001 Story One day while taking a stroll through his castle, Kaos had a plan. He had read about some mystical volcano that could be a way to get rid of the Skylanders. He went to the volcano and created a plan to bring the Skylanders to the volcano. When they came he released a wave of monsters that attacked the Skylanders and sent them inside the volcano. The volcano filled the Skylanders with great power giving them the ability to join together and create a new Skylanders. Little did Kaos know that within that blast another group of Skylanders were created, the Pure. Now it is up to the Portal Masters, along with Eon, Hugo, Flynn, and many more to come together and fight one last time. What's New Two new groups,the X Fusion and the Pures. All new reasonable villains. Hidden levels, normal levels and strategy levels. All previous skylanders work in Fused Elements and new minis. Plus 50+ levels, enemies, and bosses List of Skylanders X Fusion Magic *Snap Darkness *Dawn Troller *Zizzer Water *Albor *Dawn Troller *Pack-Vac Tech *Arkeyan Model 1 *Robust *Treonomus Earth *Robust *Wisp of Fury *Feoknolilus Fire *Phantonemy *Wisp of Fury *Zizzer Undead *Snap Darkness *Phantonemy *Kukoo Life *Albor *Treonomus *Feoknolilus Air *Arkeyan Model 1 *Kukoo *Pack-Vac Pure Magic *Cannien *Potter *M.A.G.I.C. Water *Flow *Pipes *Ice Scream Tech *Gears *Drill X 2.0 *Giro Earth *Xovt *Rocko *Monkitool Fire *Sharptooth *Kokloc *Hardfin Undead *Old Manson *Knifejack *Puppet Life *Bunny T. *Fullheal *Leaffin Air *Flash *Tin Fu *Thibo New Lightcore Magic *TBA *TBA *TBA Water *TBA *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA *TBA Fire *TBA *TBA *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA *TBA Air *TBA *TBA *TBA Core Skylanders Magic *Bullseye *Bullets *Pup Troll Water *Frio *Baron Von Crushjaw *Ice Cluez Tech *Count Down *Mr. Clock *Timez Earth *Helldrillo *T.U.D. *Zharpwings Fire *Infierno *Candlelight *Vulcano Undead *Gladiator Doom *La Muerte *Chandelier Life *Leafstorm *El Tigre *Chomper Air *Birdly *Boom Bag *Homingbird Repose Skylanders Magic *TBA *Snapper Trap Shadow *Ninja Star Ninjini *Two-Face Double Trouble Water *TBA *Kraken Master Wash Buckler *Pirate Captain Thumpback *Electric Charged Zap Tech *TBA *Speed Racer Magna Charge *Rocket Blast Bouncer *Plasma Ray Drill Sergeant Earth *TBA *Ancient Myth Doom Stone *Platinum Crusher *Epic Beam Prism Break Fire *TBA *Hot Furnace Blast Zone *Fire-proof Hot Head *Dinosaur Bone Hot Dog Undead *TBA *Epic Ghost Night Shift *Mayedus Eye-Brawl *Gladiator Fright Rider Life *TBA *Epic Drill Grilla Drilla *Titan Tree Rex *Spirit Animal Zoo Lou Air *TBA *Lightning Storm Free Ranger *Epic Stinger Swarm *Hurricane Warnado Minis Magic *TBA *TBA *TBA Water *TBA *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA *TBA Fire *TBA *TBA *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA *TBA Air *TBA *TBA *TBA Variants Dark Variants All dark variants will have an extra attack Magic *TBA *TBA *TBA Water *TBA *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA *TBA Fire *TBA *TBA *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA *TBA Air *TBA *TBA *TBA Normal Variants Normal variants will have extra speed, protection, health, and luck Magic *TBA *TBA *TBA Water *TBA *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA *TBA Fire *TBA *TBA *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA *TBA Air *TBA *TBA *TBA Legendary Variants All legendary variants have maximum health from their normal counterparts Magic *TBA *TBA *TBA Water *Legendary Flow *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA *TBA Fire *TBA *TBA *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA *TBA Air *TBA *TBA *TBA Packs Adventure Packs *Flow (skylander), Vathek's Kingdom (place), the Blow Horn (item), the Golden Dragon Console Starter Pack *Chandelier , Sharptooth , Arkeyan Model 1 , game, three stickers, and the poster 3DS Starter Pack *snap darkness knifejack titan tree rex Chapters Hub- Roaring Falls Chapter 1- Crystal Mine Chapter 2- Hell City Chapter 3- Sphinx Mountain Chapter 4- Fish Crypt Chapter 5- Watopia Chapter 6- Sky Town Chapter 7- Box World Chapter 8- Supreme Swewers of Acid Chapter 9- Lavaflow Chapter 10- Octavius Lair More chapters coming soon... Trappable Bosses and Mini-Bosses Mini-Bosses Magic *TBA *TBA Water *TBA *TBA Tech *TBA *TBA Earth *TBA *TBA Fire *Hellwing (Crystal Mine ) *TBA Undead *TBA *TBA Life *TBA *TBA Air *Hawkfury (Crystal Mine ) *TBA Bosses Magic *Big Brain (Crystal Mine ) Water *TBA Tech *TBA Earth *TBA Fire *TBA Undead *TBA Life *TBA Air *TBA Trivia *All of the hidden levels are in Deadmen's Cove *Flow's picture is made by Jolticklover **This was stated in the galleries *This game has the most Skylanders of the Skylanders series due to the fact there is two groups, the Puree and the X Fusion, repose Giants, Trap Master, Swap Force, and cores along with new lightcores **That makes a total of 240 Skylanders *The Lost Island update will not come out until December 25th for Christmas *Villains from Trap Team are reusable and get an extra upgrade Lost Island All characters will be available for purchase in Skylanders: Lost Island Category:Games Category:Skylsnders: Fused Elements Category:Skylanders who know other Skylanders